


What's Love Got To Do With It

by Neld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aro - Freeform, Aromantic, Aromantic Character(s), F/M, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neld/pseuds/Neld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really don't have to experience romantic attraction to think that someone is the bees' knees.</p>
<p>(A series of aromantic headcanons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Love Got To Do With It

Steve didn't much mind it that the primary relationship in his life was with Bucky. They were the closest of friends, probably as close as you could get without being related by blood or marriage … possibly more, to listen to some of his married friends talk. They knew each other inside and out. At least on his side, it felt even deeper than friendship. Friendship seemed a pale word for the guy who helped him through his asthma attacks, worked long hours when Steve was sick, and then stayed up late talking about nothing at all until Steve could sleep at last. Occasionally Steve thought he might want to meet a girl who'd do as much for him, or Bucky would drag him to a dance hall. But his efforts were only ever half-hearted. If he was being honest, he never felt much of a pull towards the girls he went out with, even if they were very sweet and seemed to like him.

There was the sex, too. That part was kind of inevitable, the way Bucky curled up warm like a living radiator against Steve's back when the nights were cold. It seemed logical to give him a helping hand, and then afterwards they got to cuddle in the sweaty lazy aftermath. But it was the closeness Steve craved, of resting close against Bucky and feeling the firm, steady beat of his heart under his fingertips. Bucky would inevitably try to ruin the moment with an off-color joke, but always ended up making Steve laugh until he was snorting embarrassingly.

It was no lie that Steve loved Bucky, but he didn't think it was like the way Bucky loved the girls he brought home, or the way his mother had loved his father and kept his wedding ring on a chain around her neck. He couldn't drum up much jealousy for the girls Bucky brought home. Whatever he and Bucky shared, it went deeper than that, and one or the other of them getting married wouldn't have much effect one way or another. They were with each other 'til the end of the line, and nothing was changing that, not even a war.

**Author's Note:**

> I may elaborate, if I get bitten by the writing bug.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr at hellchilde.tumblr.com


End file.
